


Tea.

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard day at work, and you get to return home to Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> For Alice.

You get home after a long day at work, and Ben’s left some tea for you on the coffee table as he lounge on the sofa, reading a book. You collapse next to him, swinging your feet up into his lap with a grin and sip some of the tea he’s made, watching as he rolls his eyes with a smile, and putting his book mark in his book and placing it on the floor before gently taking a hold of your foot and rubbing it gently, pressing his thumb in a circular motion into the arch of your foot, slowly moving them down as you slouch into the sofa, your hand unzipping your jeans and popping the button, before slowly slipping your hand under your underwear, as his eyes follow your hands instead of his own. You arch your foot into his touches, pressing down on his hands as he stops for a moment, shifting on the sofa so he’s hard-on is less noticeable, before he rubs at your feet again, slightly harder this time, moving from the heel to the top, just under the toes, rubbing from your big toe down to your smallest one in smooth strokes, as you press your fingers down on your clit, your hips arching upwards slightly, before Benedict just lets go of your feet and climbs up the sofa, pushing himself up above you with his hands as you arch up, the back of your hand brushing his stomach as he lowers his bottom half slightly, thrusting almost.  
He moves down to press your lips against his, bypassing kissing gently, as he straddles you, using one of his hands to cup your face as he deepens the kiss, moving his tongue into your mouth with ease, as his other hand pulls your hand out of your jeans, pulling them down with your help quickly, his hand slipping past your underwear, and flicking your clit with his thumb, as his fingers stroke your v.  
He thrusts down and you reciprocate, pulling down his boxers, and licking your hand to wet it before jerking his cock, both of you revelling in the other’s moans and heavy pants.  
You wrap your legs around his, rubbing your feet against his, before arching up into his hand, and tightening your grip on his dick slightly, thumbing the slit as he bites at your lip, slipping his middle finger into you, months practice meaning he can find your g-spot with little problem.  
He licks into your mouth and calls you beautiful before he rubs his foot against yours and you are fucking _gone._  
You arch up into his hand, crying out into his mouth as you cum, pulling on his cock a few times before he cums into your hand, and slightly on to your stomach, your shirt having been hitched up by your thrusts.  
He stays above you, panting into your shoulder, and you, him.  
“Good fucking foot rub.”


End file.
